The Encyclopedia Wastelandica
The Encyclopedia Wastelandica is a quest found in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. The quest will be activated once you have visited the Camera Shop and received a Camera from Adelle. She will request that you show her various pictures from around Wasteland. You can take a picture from a designated spot, although an achievement will be unlocked should you choose to either fully paint or thin the areas out before taking the picture. Adelle in the Camera Shop wants to catalog the changes made to Wasteland by the quakes. She needs Mickey to explore the Wasteland and take pictures of major landmarks. Part 1 * Rainbow Falls - A shot of the falls (Picture Spot is near the edge of the main room, overlooking the falls. Gus' comments reflect whether the pipes were restored or thinned) * Rainbow Falls - A shot of the angel (Can either be from in the small cave on the Devil Side by a red chest or from on one of the pillars to the right of the Angel's sword. Gus comments on whether the angel was restored, and from which side the picture was taken) * Disney Gulch - A shot of the main Guardian Pool that runs through the zone (Picture Spot is at the Angel Side entrance to the Gulch right next to the elevator. Gus comments on the state of the pools when the picture was taken) * Disney Gulch - A shot of the saloon (Picture Spot is right in front of the zone, near the D.E.C. entrance. Gus comments on whether the battery was retrieved, and whether the saloon is repaired or not). * Blot Alley - A shot of the Ink Well and fountain (Picture Spot is on the raised platform by the blue chest. Gus comments on the state of the Ink Well and the presence or absence of spatters and state (painted or not) of spatters). * Blot Alley - A shot of the square and laundry (Picture Spot is on the raised platform near the Oswald shock point. Gus comments on whether the central square was dropped into the Thinner). * Blot Alley - A shot of Club 13 and alley (Picture Spot is on the platform near the Gremlin. Gus comments on the state of the area and the presence or lack of Petetronic) * Fort Wasteland - A shot of the front of the fort (Picture Spot is on the middle boot-shaped island. Gus comments on whether picture was taken with cannons active or not) * Fort Wasteland - A shot of the forest with the fort in the background (Picture Spot is on the top of Babe the Ox's head. Gus comments on whether trees were knocked down or still standing). * Train Tunnels - A shot of the Clock Tower (Picture Spot is on the center suspended platform. Gus comments on state of Clock Tower). * Train Tunnels - A shot of the Mad Doctor's Snowglobe (Picture Spot is on the steam covered platform (thinning the red strap on the wall above blocks the steam). Gus comments on state of the ship and area). * Train Tunnels - A shot of the Blot (Picture spot is on the high platform. Gus comments on the state of Blot and area). * Floatyard - A shot of toon legs (or lack thereof), Beetleworx Replicator, and doorway (Picture Spot is on the cliff above toon drums. Gus comments on whether or not door is open, state of the Replicator, and whether the legs are there). * Floatyard - A shot of "Toon chasm"; the central hallway from the highest vantage point near the entrance to the Alice Area (Picture Spot is at the far end of the chasm on the platform by the Gremlin. Gus comments on state of chasm). * Autotopia - A shot of the control tower (Picture Spot is on a ledge to the left of the starting projector, behind a toon tree. Gus comments on state of the tower and zone). * Autotopia - A shot of the largest Guardian Pool in the zone (Picture Spot is on the high alcove. Gus comments on the Guardian Pool's state). Part 2 Bring back the photos to Adelle Rewards: * 50 E-tickets for every photo turned in, get the Research Assistant pin * Never Too Thinned pin is available at Pin Trader after quest is assigned * Staff Photographer challenge is earned after all photographs are turned in. Category:Quests Category:Optional Quests Category:Mean Street Quests Category:Epic Mickey 2 Quests Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Minor good/bad choices